<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>beasts by freakedelic, renowo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485722">beasts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic'>freakedelic</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/renowo/pseuds/renowo'>renowo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ra'stim Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Blood, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, NSFW Art, Primal (kind of), Public Sex, Size Difference, minor cuckolding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/renowo/pseuds/renowo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Ra's al Ghul takes what he wants at the end of Red Robin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ra'stim Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ra'sTim Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>beasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>another collab! fic by freakedelic, art by renowo! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ra’s snarls. Tim forces his feet apart so he can stay standing. He views Ra’s through a veil of blood, a low growl rumbling in his throat.</p><p>His family is safe. That’s what matters. If he goes down—he’ll go down fighting.</p><p>Tim stumbles a little, circling Ra’s, keeping an eye on the man’s sword. It glistens with blood—the blood from Tim’s stomach, a long gash that will need stitches.</p><p>
  <em>If he survives.</em>
</p><p>The sword lashes out and Tim barely manages to duck, feeling the air over his hair as he jumps back. Pain blares in his dislocated shoulder.</p><p>Ra’s starts a slow advance. His heavy scent sends a shudder down his spine. He smells his own blood, his own <em>weakness</em>, and he knows that Ra’s is honing in on it too.</p><p>Ra’s growls again, Tim feeling every bit of his omega body tense. He stumbles back a half-inch before he realizes what he’s doing.</p><p>The growl intensifies as Ra's advances but Tim sets his feet. If he continues he’ll be backed against the wall.</p><p>Ra’s is coming in for the kill.</p><p>Tim has to make a stand somewhere.</p><p>He bends his knees, one hand up in front of his face in the best approximation of a fighting pose he can manage in this state. Every breath brings in Ra’s’s heavy scent. Instinctually, he knows that Ra’s has won this fight, that he should submit to the more dominant alpha, but he’s spent years training his omega instincts into submission.</p><p>A growl rattles through him. Tim narrows his eyes and hisses. His gut churns.</p><p>This could be it.</p><p>Ra’s pounces. Tim parries the flat of his blade with his palm, ducking another swipe of the sword, aiming for Ra’s’s solar plexus with the heel of his palm.</p><p>He doesn’t respond fast enough to the movement out of the corner of his eye, knocked to the side by the base of Ra’s’s sword. Blood gushes down his ear, Tim stumbling and barely staying on his feet.</p><p>When he looks up, the heel of Ra’s’s boot collides with his chest. Ribs crack as he falls back on the floor, head slamming on the ground. His ears ring as he forces himself back up on one arm, panting, half-blind with his own blood.</p><p>Ra’s looks down at him. He’s less than a foot away. Tim waits for the sword to come down on his neck as Ra’s’s hand moves.</p><p>Instead, the sword slams down in the carpet. Tim’s eyes flick to it. He stumbles to his feet, bracing himself against the window behind him, so many stories up.</p><p>“You’ve completed every one of my tests, Timothy Drake.”</p><p>
  <em>Tests?</em>
</p><p>“You’re not - going to kill me?” For a few seconds, Tim is too confused to be in pain.</p><p>“That would be a waste,” Ra’s rumbles.</p><p>“I’m not going to work with you.”</p><p>“I am aware,” Ra’s says, and Tim detects a strand of exasperation in his voice. He walks forwards. Tim can hear the rumbling in his chest, the danger of a violent alpha. Tim has nowhere to go. “You’ve made it very clear where you stand, Timothy.”</p><p>Tim maneuvers himself back into a defensive position. Something is very, very wrong.</p><p>“Don’t touch me.”<br/>
<br/>
Ra’s snarls, moving in a like a wild animal. Tim lets out a noiseless gasp, shrinking back against the window. <em>Don’t give in. </em>Ra’s grabs him by the wrist. Tim is close enough to see his canines.</p><p>Tim growls back. Even to him, it sounds weak.</p><p>Before, Ra’s was blocking the door, and running would’ve been useless. <em>But now . . .<br/>
</em></p><p>He brings his leg up and kicks Ra’s as hard as he can in the shin. Tim jerks out of Ra’s’s hold and bolts—</p><p>Ra’s grabs him by the dislocated arm and Tim screams. Fingers dig into his neck. He’s whipped around with dizzying speed, face slamming into the glass so hard that his head rings.</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Ra’s snarls. Tim keens, a pathetic omegan noise, only biting his lip as soon as he catches it. “<em>You will submit to me, omega</em>.”</p><p>“<em>No</em><em>," </em>Tim snarls but it sounds more like a plea. His heart slams in a rhythm of pulsing pain, head hazy with Ra’s’s alpha stench, trying to fight. Is this what Ra’s wants from him? Submission? Ra’s’s scent smears against his neck, through his blood, on his hair.</p><p>Tim's nose spikes with pain. Broken. He smells blood and alpha and . . . arousal.</p><p>Tim struggles. His blood smears on the window. “Stop. Stop this.”</p><p>“You’re going to be <em>mine</em>,” Ra’s growls. He pins him down with a heavy weight. He kicks but his knees bruise on the window. Ra’s’s breath is hot on his neck. Tim feels saliva on his neck, teeth on his collar.</p><p>“I don’t want you,” Tim hisses. He bares his fangs, canines scraping against the glass. Ra’s can’t see him. Ra’s won’t be scared away.</p><p>
  <em>He has to evaluate this logically.</em>
</p><p>Ra’s pants against his neck like a dog as Tim feels something sharp against his back. He tenses, fear shooting through him, but the knife barely draws blood.</p><p>A hand pulls the uniform down his thighs, yanking armor violently aside. Tim struggles, pain shooting through him..</p><p>The lights flicker in the night. Cold and alone.</p><p>“You’re <em>mine</em>, omega.”  </p><p>Ra’s slams in.</p><p>Tim <em>screams</em>, choking on his own blood, nails on his one good hand scraping against the window. He’s been stabbed, jostling against the window as he’s stabbed again, and again, blood dripping down his legs.</p><p>Ra’s’s canines brush against his scent gland. Tim <em>mewls</em>, feeling the fear wash over him—</p><p>
  <em>The desire to submit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re on your suppressants he can’t do anything lasting you just have to live through this—</em>
</p><p>If there are tears they freeze against the window. Ra’s fucks wetly up into him, winding an arm around Tim’s stomach to pull him up. Up and then down onto his cock. Blood drips down Tim’s chin.</p><p>He tries to push himself off of the window but lets out a hazy whimper as Ra’s’s canines dig warningly into his neck.</p><p>
  <em>Just get through it.</em>
</p><p>The city is all he sees. Only light. No movement but the cars on the road. Tim feels like he’s falling with every stabbing pain on his insides. The chill goes down to his bones.</p><p>“<em>Whore</em>,” Ra’s grunts. “<em>Harlot</em>.”</p><p> On one of the lower buildings, something moves. A glance in the light, a flash of—</p><p>Blue, a flash of—</p><p>Binoculars, a flash of—</p><p>Something so familiar.</p><p><em>No</em>.</p><p>Tim claws at the window, letting out a desperate howl.</p><p>Ra’s’s canines clamp down for the killing blow.</p><p>Tim topples into agony.</p><p>It spasms in his muscles, spreads him open from the inside. It reminds him that he’s lost.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>